


Day 3 - Poison

by Madilayn



Series: Inktober 2017 [3]
Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Gen, Inktober 2017, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: The Evil Queen from Snow White explains why she had to kill Snow White.





	Day 3 - Poison

I had no choice, really I didn’t! It was forced upon me by circumstance. 

At the beginning, I certainly didn’t hate the brat! I was angry – not at her but at her father. Not one word. Never even an “oh by the way I have a daughter”. When we wed, she wasn’t there. It wasn’t until we arrived back in his Kingdom and arrived at the Castle that I found out that not only had I become his Queen, but that I had also become a stepmother to a five year old daughter.

She was a pretty child, and when we appeared together people were charmed by us. Our colouring was the same, and her childish prettiness offset my own beauty.

Contrary to opinion I didn’t want her to be ugly! I could not bear it if she were ugly! I must be surrounded by beauty! I cannot live unless I am surrounded by beauty! 

I want to make it clear at this point – I didn’t mistreat Snow White. She was a Princess, and was treated and lived as one. 

My life was good. I had a husband whom I loved, I had money, I was a Queen! And I had a gift from my grandmother – a mirror who reassured me. Was my best friend. Made me feel good about myself, and secure in my beauty.

I wasn’t to know it wouldn’t last. 

First, the death of my husband, the King. At first, Snow White and I were joined in our grief, and became close.

It changed when she turned 15. 

Although I was Queen Regent, and had power, I was hampered by my other status. Widow.

Not maiden. Not married woman. Widow. 

I was forced to don the attire of a Widow, and my grief turned my beauty brittle.

Still, each time I asked, my mirror reassured me. I was still the fairest one of all.

Until that day, when my stepdaughter turned 15 and I asked the same question of my mirror. I wasn’t expecting the answer – I honestly hadn’t really been paying attention to my stepdaughter so hadn’t noticed her growing up. 

And that’s why you find me here. Trudging through the forest, my fine clothing and beauty gone. 

The Huntsman failed me. Idiot man bowled over by her beauty and couldn’t kill her. The enchanted corset strings failed, as did the poisoned hair comb.

This is my last attempt – and as usual, if you want something done right, then you need to do it yourself.

So I made my sacrifice!

And this time it would work – I wasn’t going to leave anything to chance. This time I would stay to make sure she was dead. I could then return to the Castle and resume my usual beauty, secure that I was once again The Fairest Of Them All.

I paused as I saw the cottage, took a deep breath and stepped forward, knocking on the door.

I would be victorious!


End file.
